When You're Gone
by raindropdays
Summary: EDITED Sasuke has been gone for 2 years but Naruto and Sakura just can't seem to get him out of their head. What do the three of them think of the times gone by? Then what happens when the three of them meet again. Emotions run high. team 7 one shot


**raindropdays: Alright, so this one shot has to do with the friendship between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and how Sasuke left and what Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke think of the entire ordeal. The what happens when they meet again? But anyway, the title, yes, it was inspired by the song _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne but the fic is not a songfic (I just like the title of the song...). anyway, please enjoy this minorly edited version.**

**disclaimer: raindropdays does not own Naruto, the characters or the plot. :D**

* * *

The three of them. Who knew, that bonds could be broken? Standing there, in the dark, without one another, facing their futures, words echoed in their minds.

"Bonds...bonds...bonds..."

But wasn't it true? Wasn't it true that some bonds just couldn't be broken?

* * *

She walked through the hallways, distracted by events gone past. She was needed on duty in a few minutes, and she knew if she stopped now she would have to run to make it to her sensei on time. But still she couldn't help it. Something about these days reminded her of days gone past...of things she couldn't stop or change or prolong. Of memories of a dark past leading to a grim future. Of a broken promise held in an angry fist...and of three friends who used to be together.

She stopped at the window and stared out at the small village that she had known all her life. "You're needed by Tsunade-sama!" she heard someone say from behind her.

Without even turning she grimly replied for the woman to tell Tsunade she would be there soon. The woman who had called her nodded and turned to leave, leaving her by the window. Knowing that she would be no use to Tsunade with a clouded mind she decided to go for a walk and clear her head.

She left the small hospital building and began walking; walking anywhere. Whether it was backwards...or forwards, she was headed somewhere. Subconsciously she found herself back at that place, back at that same exact place. She stared at the ivory colored bench and remembered how full the moon was that night...and how much everything had changed. And suddenly all the painful memories came flooding back.

She remembered how much she had cared, she remembered how worried she had been, she remembered how inconsiderate he had been, she remembered how he had called her pathetic, she remembered the pain and the sorrows that had drown her for multiple days. Painfully she reached up and held herself as tears ran down her face. The once happy team had been painfully broken to pieces by dreams of fury and anger...hope. A once happy friendship of teammates had snapped under strain and everything had fallen apart.

It had been two years. Enough time to be over this, she told herself confidently drying away the tears. But the truth was, she would never truly be over it.

* * *

Jiraiya was late...as usual. He stared at the blood red sunset impatiently. How long did he expect him to wait before he just left? The training would be over soon and he would be able to return...return to everything. Back home, and back to the village he had known all his life.

He was standing on a bridge, one similar to the one back home. He walked over to the side and leaned over, resting his elbows on the sides and staring down at his own reflection in the water. The ripples brought back memories quickly, almost too quickly. He remembered that time when the three of them had gone on that mission to...he threw a stone into the water disturbing the ripples and creating new ones. Sighing, he averted his gaze to the sun. Still the memories came haunting in the deepest corners of his mind. Anger consumed him as he realized how hard it was to forget. He was angry at _him_; angry that he left. He was angry for his stupidity and the broken bonds...and the broken promises. He stared at his right hand, imprinted with a light scar, the relic of a mission from long ago; the relic of a far off promise. And just like that he remembered it all.

They were standing on another bridge, fighting a masked assassin; one who planned to kill them without a doubt. He was there...him and the other. The one who made him hurt inside. They were there together; facing the assassin. Time was running down. Final shots were made, final strikes landed, final blows executed. Then it all stopped. He looked up and saw him...the other one. He was there; shielding him like no one had ever done before.

That was the start of it, wasn't it?

That was the day that bond formed. No...it was longer ago then that. It was the day they had been assigned to be on a team together, the day they realized they would have to work together...back then it seemed like a punishment. Now he only wished it would come true once again and drown out the time lost to sorrow and anger.

They were standing by a waterfall. They were staring at each other, with eyes of pain and sorrow. Emotions running high, blood boiling, dreams fading, promises breaking. He stared at him and the other one stared back. And just like that words came out that he never wanted to hear...

"I will now break those bonds..."

Just like that a battle begun. One to save bonds and the other to break them. It was...the battle of a lifetime...fueled by the promise of a lifetime...and the reason of a lifetime.

"Because you are my friend..."

He brushed away the scenes of yesterday, not wanting to remember what had happened. The scenes that plagued him every night were now edging away at him during the day as well. He let out a sigh and returned to staring at the water. His own reflection stared back, just as troubled and heart broken as himself. Then, the two of them manifested next to him...they were the three of them when they were young: her, him and the other one...all standing together. She was laughing, he was smiling, the same they always were. He picked up another rock and threw it into the water shattering that picturesque dream. What he had just seen; oh how he wished for its truth. But that world, that world just on the other side of the reflection; it existed only in his memories...memories of long ago.

* * *

He sat in a dark room. Living without regrets, without memories, only ambitions, only revenge. He had learned to throw away those close for the sake of power. He had learned what true power was, he had learned the truth; back when things had been simple, back when they had played 'games', back when it wasn't this hard. He let out a sigh. He hadn't remembered the old days in a while. But still, the memories came to haunt him; the memories of him and her...his...friends? He shook the thought off. There was no such thing...he didn't need things like that, they were superfluous in a cruel world, in a power struggle...but still, pleads and begs came back to him in the middle of the night...and regrets began to form.

"If I could meet them again, I'd do it all over again..."

Wishing it could be different did not change the fact that it wasn't. He had learned that long ago...but he had also forgotten what a true friend was...long ago...

"Because you are my best friend..."

"Because you are my best friend..."

_Some bonds just can't be broken._

* * *

The day when they could meet up again. The day when the dreaming becomes reality...would it really be paradise...will the dream they dream really come to pass?

But now they've found him...they've found a way...they're taking a chance...taking a chance to remember...to see, the other one.

She runs down the hall, hair flashing in her face, sweat dripping down her face, emotions run high, and hopes even higher. When she reaches she end of the tunnel she turns and faces him. He speaks first, saying her name. He hasn't forgotten. When questioned he doesn't answer...its like it isn't really him anymore...it's like he's gone away to a place she can't reach. She knows everything's changed. She knows that it doesn't matter what she does, she can't be in the same place as him. She continues to stare as a sudden realization washes over her. It may never be the same again, they may continue to live in this dead world without each other, things may never return to the way they once were...but then she remembers, some bonds just can't be broken.

He follows behind her. He was just a few steps behind, but here he is, right next to her. She catches a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. His face is full of surprise and wonder. Her eyes return to the other one and his eyes follow only to caught up in a reunion that he has dreamed about for years.

Finally, _they_ are reunited.

_They stare at each other...one lives in the past, one lives in the future. They are so different and yet somehow they keep meeting up__ on the road of life__. They were destined to be there...to meet there, to walk together__ if not only for a moment__. On a path that seems so different, in reality it's the same place they're going. In light or in darkness, one will decide, one will choose, one will leave, one will become. As their eyes finally meet, __nonchalant__ red locked with __regrettable__ blue... anger locked with joy. __Their feelings are so different but their thoughts are the same. _

...It's you again...it's you...

_Their meeting is swift but full of meaning; a few words exchanged, a million thoughts conveyed. If they could do it all over again they would change the outcome...but they can't. He turns to go, the one __who left__. __There he goes; he's leaving again. But the other one has trained for this. This time he's prepared to bring him back. __He calls for him to stop__ with words full of hop__e. Those are the last words exchanged, still echoing throughout th__at__ accursed battle place...th__at__ accursed battle place ruined by the blood shed of friends, friends who would do anything for each other, and at the same time...nothing. As he goes the other one doesn't know what to do...only one thing runs through his mind: stop him. But its too late...it's too late..._

Make another promise.

Make another wish.

Follow another dream.

_"But I still believe...some bonds just can't be broken..."_

* * *

**raindropdays: alright, so I am actually quite fond of this one shot and I went back to edit it a little bit but found there wasn't much to change. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :D**


End file.
